Dance the Night Away!' - Complete Version
by Jay Moss
Summary: Not a new fic. Simply my first Digimon series in one neat format with a few spelling and grammar corrections.


**Disclaimer- I had a great dream last night! I dreamt that I owned Digimon and all it's characters! Unfortunately, it was all just a dream so, I don't own Digimon.**

**Author's Notes- I did it with 'The Instrument of Love' and now I'm doing it with my first Digimon fic and first fic series posted on fanfiction.net, 'Dance The Night Away!' . Now, in an easy format, those who didn't catch it first time can get it all in one! Enjoy!**

**'Dance the Night Away! - Complete'. A Digimon Fanfic Series Compilation by Jay Moss-  
  
  
The sun burst through the curtains of Mimi Tachikawa's Bedroom window. The light penetrated Mimi's closed eyes and she slowly awakened to a new day of School.  
To Mimi, School was just a prison. A prison for kids where they are forced to take part in long, hard slave labour, Monday to Friday, Nine to Three. She did enjoy one aspect of School though. Although it didn't make a difference to anyone else, to Mimi, it made the whole day seem worthwhile.  
  
She got to see him.  
  
Matt, the love of Mimi's life, the one who touched her heart in ways that no other man could. Everything about Matt was perfect. His good looks, his great personality, everything. The sight of him made Mimi feel warm inside and whenever he spoke to her or walked past her, she felt a spark go off like fireworks were going off inside her body. She just wanted to be with him, even if it was just for one night, one hour or even just one minute, Mimi dreamed of being closer to him than any other girl in High School.  
  
Mimi rubbed her eyes and sat up. Next to her bed, on a pink coffee table, was a framed photo of Matt. On a field trip once, she had brought a camera with her. She was beginning to wonder why she'd bothered since she couldn't find anything interesting to take a snapshot of at the War Museum.  
  
Then, Matt walked by and seizing her chance, Mimi called out his name.  
  
"Matt!"  
  
Matt turned his head as Mimi took the photo and ran, leaving her dream guy totally bewildered.  
Mimi stared at the photo for a minute or two before holding it to her chest and letting out a heavy sigh.  
  
'If only,' Mimi thought. 'If only the real Matt was this close to me now.'  
  
Mimi giggled at the thought of laying in her bed with Matt at her side and, putting the photo back on the table, went to the Bathroom.  
  
As Mimi lay in the warm water that filled the elegant bathtub, she thought back to how she first met Matt. He had just arrived at Mimi's High School but, was an instant hit with all the girls. He was cool, kind and was the desire of every girl in the School. It was during the Physical Education class that Mimi really started to fall for Matt's charms. They were put on opposite teams in a Soccer match. Mimi rather enjoyed Soccer as she excelled in the activity albeit she was not as good as her friend Sora. Mimi was placed in a defence position which meant that she, along with the goalkeeper, was responsible for preventing Matt's team scoring a goal. Matt decided that he was going to attempt to score and kicked the ball as hard and as high as he could. When the ball came flying down, it struck Mimi in the face. Everyone rushed over to see how Mimi was. She was in floods of tears and worried to death that the ball had destroyed her pretty face which she took so much care of. Then, out of all the shouting and confusion, she heard a voice. A voice which from that moment on, she would dream of saying, 'I love you, Mimi.'  
  
"Are you okay, Mimi?" Matt said, sounding really concerned.  
  
Mimi looked up and saw Matt leaning over her. She brushed a few tears away until Matt noticed something which Mimi regretted ever happening.  
  
"Oh man, Mimi! Your nose is bleeding!"  
  
Mimi crouched into a ball in the bathtub. The closest her and Matt had ever got and her nose had to bleed there and then. Why not afterwards? Or when Matt wasn't looking? Why THEN?!  
  
The soothing warmth of the water helped Mimi relax and not start crying with sheer embarrassment. She stepped out of the bath, dried off with a towel and made her way back to her Bedroom to get dressed and get ready.  
  
Later, at the breakfast table downstairs, Mimi ate her slices of toast slowly. She looked across at the empty chair opposite her and suddenly, Matt appeared before her. She looked around and the entire room had changed to some kind of fancy Restaurant. Both of them were well dressed and instead of toast and orange juice, Mimi had a salad and a glass of white wine in front of her. Matt and Mimi simply stared into each other's eyes. Both of them awaiting the inevitable. Slowly, Matt leaned across the table to kiss Mimi. Mimi moved closer to greet Matt's lips with hers when the School Bus was heard, pulling up outside.  
  
'School Bus? Outside a Restaurant?' Mimi was confused. Then, she looked at her watch. The School Bus had arrived to take her to School.  
  
The Restaurant, Matt, the salad and the wine, it was all part of Mimi's imagination, created by her desire to spend eternity with him. A lonely tear ran down Mimi's cheek.  
  
'What am I thinking? Matt wouldn't want to spend a romantic evening with someone like me.'**

**With a lump in her throat, she picked up her bag and dragged her feet out the door.  
  
On the Bus, Sora looked at Mimi who sat next to her, silent and unhappy.  
  
"Erm...Mimi?" Sora began before Mimi snapped out of her depression.  
  
"Sora, what am I going to do?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
Mimi looked at her with eyes that sad puppies make when they are neglected by their owners.  
  
"Oh." Sora realised what Mimi was upset about. "Him."  
  
The pair sat quietly for a moment before Sora decided it was time to change the subject from the object of Mimi's affection.  
  
"Are you going to the Prom tomorrow night?" She asked, cheerfully. Mimi shook her head.  
  
"I don't have anyone to ask." She replied.  
  
"There's loads of guys in the School, Mimi. There must be one that you can ask."  
  
"Listen Sora. There's only one guy I'd take to that Prom and that's you-know-who."  
  
Sora sat in deep thought for a few seconds before speaking again.  
  
"Then, ask him, Mimi!"  
  
Mimi looked at her friend surprised. Sora had no trouble finding a guy. She and Tai, another boy whom she knew Matt didn't get along with well, had been going out for well over a month now. She would be full of confidence. She already had a boy who would be willing to hold her in his arms. Mimi did not think that Matt was willing.  
  
"Sora...I can't." She said, with no confidence or self-esteem in her voice whatsoever.  
  
"Sure you can!" Sora responded, trying to show support for her lovestruck friend.  
  
Mimi thought. The worst that Matt could do would be to say no. But, to be rejected by the man she had her heart set on spending her life with, it would be like getting rejected by her own family. On the other hand, what if Matt felt the exact same way? What if he was in his seat at the back of the Bus, debating with himself in his head whether or not to ask her to the Prom? Mimi always assumed that if she didn't have Matt, she would have no-one. This would be her only shot. It was a long shot maybe, but she was determined. It was time to stop hiding in the shadows, she was going to make her undying love for Matt known to him!  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Really?" Sora said, doubtful.  
  
"Yes. This time tomorrow, Matt and myself will be walking around School, hand in hand!"  
  
"Good luck." Sora said smiling. Mimi looked up at her and smiled back.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The first class was Mathematics. Mimi really disliked Mathematics but, this lesson, she did not concentrate on her work. Matt was on her mind more than ever, not least because, he was sitting at the desk to her right! Mimi looked at her love out of the corner of her eye. Matt was busy writing something on his desk. Mimi turned her head to see if she could read it but, it was out of her vision's reach. She had an idea. She stepped out of her desk and walked over to the small, tin trashcan and began sharpening her pencil. At last, she could read what Matt had written! She looked over and read the words scrawled on the wooden desk.  
  
'M. Tachikawa is the hottest chick in the School.'  
  
Mimi's heart skipped a beat. She was so shocked that she broke her pencil. The old teacher looked up from his large desk at the front of the Classroom.  
  
"Is something wrong, Mimi?"  
  
"No, sir. It's nothing, really!"  
  
Mimi walked out of the lesson, still recovering from the surprise. This must mean that Matt loved her! Or did it? What if Matt knew another M. Tachikawa and fancied her? Still, if this wasn't a good sign, she didn't know what was!**

*******

**"Are you serious?" Asked Sora.  
  
Mimi and Sora sat at a table in the School Canteen, eating lunch. Mimi was telling Sora about the message that Matt scribbled on the desk in her Mathematics class. Mimi was anxious to hear what Sora thought about it. It certainly gave Mimi a pleasant surprise!  
  
"Yes, it's true! Don't you believe me?" Mimi queried.  
  
"It's not that I don't believe you, Mimi." Sora responded, in between eating. "It just seems like such a coincidence."  
  
"What do you mean, 'Coincidence'?" Mimi asked, looking at her friend oddly across the table.  
  
"I mean, today's the day you're finally going to tell him how you feel and he's calling you the hottest chick in the School."  
  
"I know!" Mimi said, dreamily playing with her hair. "It's so cool, isn't it?"  
  
Sora sighed. It seemed so weird. Mimi was all shy about asking Matt to the Prom this morning but, now that message on the desk changed her mind completely. What if she'd read it wrong? What if Matt was writing it as a dare or, even worse, a joke? No, Matt wouldn't be that cruel. Then again, Sora didn't want to see Mimi get hurt.  
  
But, Mimi was far from feeling pain. She had her head in the clouds. She'd never assumed that Matt was in love with her. Well, in her imagination and her dreams, she liked to think that he was but, now that Mimi had discovered how Matt truly felt about her, there was only one thing to do.  
  
"I'm going to ask him, Sora!" Mimi announced to her friend.  
  
"Go for it, girl!" Sora said, rallying her friend on.  
  
Mimi stood up out of her seat and left the Canteen to find Matt.  
  
But, she never found him. In fact, Mimi did not find Matt until the end of lunch. She slowly walked down the corridor of Lockers, disappointed. She looked up and saw Matt at his Locker! This was her big chance! She pulled out a small mirror from her bag to check that she looked okay. No, okay wasn't good enough! She quickly re-applied her lipstick and walked quickly up to Matt. She took a deep breath, as if it was her last, and began to speak.  
  
"M...Matt?" Mimi said, in a quiet, nervous tone of voice.  
  
Matt turned around with a serious expression on his face. Mimi attempted to smile sweetly but, she knew it didn't look right. Her heart was beating faster than ever, she felt sick in her stomach as a result of her nerves and Matt was looking at her, face to face, eye to eye.  
  
"What is it, Mimi?"  
  
Ah, the voice of her true love. Cool and as confident as ever. Then, something struck Mimi. If he really felt love for her, he wouldn't be speaking in that style if she was talking to him! Shouldn't he be just as nervous as she was? Shouldn't he be bashful too? Mimi really began to feel sick. The message on the desk couldn't have been for her! What had she been thinking? Matt had no feelings for her! She was just like some lovesick teenage girl who had a crush on a singer! Matt was way out of her reach!  
  
Mimi felt tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't believe what an idiot she'd been! She'd been high on the drug of love since Mathematics and now, the trip was over and she was waking up to reality! Not prepared to make herself look like a real loser, she turned and ran. As she went, a stream of regrets flowed around her mind. Regrets of the long hours she wasted, dreaming of the day that she and Matt would finally make their undying love known to one another. Her hopes had flown out of the window.  
  
But, if she'd turned around at that point, she would have seen Matt call after her.  
  
Mimi ran into the Girl's Toilets, into a stall and locked herself in. She dropped to her knees on the tiled floor and wept endlessly. She would be happy to just stay locked away from the world.  
  
'Maybe that's what I'll do.' Mimi thought. 'Who needs School, friends or even the Mall? I can just stay here with my hopes and dreams, the only things I have left.'  
  
Mimi continued sobbing until she heard the door to the Toilets swing open and a familiar, friendly voice speak to her.  
  
"Are you in here, Mimi?"  
  
It was Sora. Mimi didn't want Sora to see her like this, in such a state. Sora had been so kind and supportive, Mimi didn't want her best friend to see her as a weak failure.  
  
"Go away!" Mimi shouted out.  
  
"Mimi? Why are you locked in there?"  
  
"My...life..." Mimi began, crying between words. "It's ruined, Sora!"  
  
"Don't be so silly, Mimi! Why is it ruined?"  
  
Mimi explained to Sora what happened at Matt's Locker and how much her mind had changed about asking him to the dance.  
  
"That's just the way Matt is, Mimi. He's a guy who's not really afraid of anything. He speaks so confidently because, that's just how he is, personality-wise."  
  
Mimi unlocked the door and opened it slightly.  
  
"You...really think so?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
Mimi opened the door and walked out of the Stall, drying her eyes with her arms. Sora smiled at her happily. Mimi laughed and put her arms around Sora, this time crying tears of joy.  
  
"Thank you so much, Sora!"  
  
The next time Mimi would get a chance to see Matt would be in Physical Education. Not the perfect setting to ask him to the dance. She had decided that she would ask him at the end of School. She would slip a note into his coat pocket at the end of Physical Education, he would read it hopefully and meet with her at the Main Entrance to the School Building. Once again, it was a long shot but, as with all long shots, Mimi was determined to make it work! They were to play Soccer all lesson.  
  
'This is great!' Mimi said to herself. A game of Soccer was what made Mimi fall for Matt in the very beginning. Okay, so she hurt herself but, it was worth it just to have Matt near her!  
  
The two captains had to choose the teams. Tai was one of the captains and naturally, he chose Sora to be on his team first. Sora then managed to persuade him to choose Mimi. She and Sora both knew that Tai wouldn't choose Matt. Not least because Matt was the other captain, which in their minds, made the match a battle to the death!  
  
Mimi was dumped in her usual defensive position whilst the two lovebirds, Tai and Sora, were the strikers. The whistle was blown and the match had begun. It was fast paced with Tai and Matt gunning for one another whenever one of them had the ball in their possession. Mimi wished that she was on the sidelines cheering Matt on or even just playing on his team! Then, Sora shouted her name and Mimi snapped out of it. Matt was running towards her with the ball! She had to tackle the ball off of him or he would probably go and score a goal for his team. Mimi ran at Matt as fast as she could and closing her eyes, she thrust her foot forward, missing the ball completely but, kicking Matt in the ankle really hard! Matt dropped to the floor, groaning in agony. The teacher blew his whistle and stopped the match. Everyone, even Tai, crowded around the fallen Matt who was clutching his left ankle. Mimi simply stood there, frozen. She couldn't speak or move. Sora ran up to her.  
  
"Mimi, what happened?"  
  
"I... tried to tackle him." Mimi explained.  
  
"Hey Matt, this looks serious, dude!" Exclaimed Tai. Even he was concerned for Matt's safety.  
  
Mimi walked over to Matt. She bent over him, not knowing how to act.  
  
"Matt...I'm really sorry. I... I didn't mean for this to happen, really!"  
  
Two more teachers ran over to the downed boy with a stretcher. They both helped him onto it and carried him away to the School's Medical Room. Mimi stood and watched in shock. She may had just injured Matt's ankle! Or broken it even! Matt, the boy she cared and loved so deeply, was being rushed to the School Nurse.  
  
And it was all her fault.**

*******

**"Mimi Tachikawa?"  
  
Mimi had fractured Matt's ankle. She had no idea she'd hit him so hard when she tackled him in the Soccer match. Mimi was waiting outside a Hospital Ward. She sat on a wooden bench with her head down. She played the events of the day over in her head, from her day dreams in the morning to the incident at the Lockers and finally, her mistake in the Physical Education lesson.  
  
"Ms. Tachikawa?"  
  
Mimi looked up with a start. A young nurse, who looked like Tai's younger sister Kari if she were 20 years old, stood outside the door to the Ward. Mimi stood up, her hands together.  
  
"Is Matt okay?"  
  
"Well, as you know, his ankle is fractured. We'll keep him in the Ward overnight but, he should be back in School tomorrow on crutches."  
  
Mimi's heart sank. Matt couldn't dance with her at the Prom if he was on crutches. She had sabotaged her dream of spending an evening dancing and making out with Matt. She had spoiled her hopes.  
  
"So, if he's on crutches, I guess he won't be able to do things like dance then?" Mimi asked softly.  
  
"No dancing, no Soccer, no long-distance walking, not much he can do with an injury like that."  
  
Mimi felt like a total air-head! But, maybe there was one thing she could do. Yet another long-shot but, as always, she wasn't going to pass up the chance!  
  
"Can I...see him?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Matt? Of course! Come right through!"  
  
"Thank you." said Mimi, wiping away a tear which had strayed from her eyes.  
  
Mimi stepped through the white double doors and saw Matt laying on a Hospital bed. He was staring up at the ceiling with the same expression as always on his face.  
  
'He hates me.' Mimi thought. 'I'm the last person he wants to see. He wants to see the other M. Tachikawa, not Mimi Tachikawa who put him in Hospital.'  
  
Mimi turned to leave when a voice called her back. It was Matt's.  
  
"Mimi? Is that you?"  
  
She froze to the spot before slowly turning her body around to face Matt in his bed. Matt had turned his head to look at Mimi and, to Mimi's surprise and delight, he was smiling at her in a way which showed... affection.  
  
"H...How are you, Matt?" Mimi asked, shyly.  
  
"Can you come a little closer, Mimi?" Matt requested.  
  
Mimi gave a little Schoolgirl giggle.  
  
"I didn't damage your eyesight too, did I?" Mimi queried, with the hope that he'd reply by saying, 'Yes, with your beauty.'  
  
"No, Mimi but, I can hear you better if you're closer to me than on the other side of the Ward."  
  
It was then that Mimi and Matt had been shouting to one another! The Ward was quite large and Matt was at the other end from her. She ran across to Matt and took a seat beside his bed. She looked around. All the other patients were asleep. She looked at her watch.9 in the evening! She'd been sat outside the Ward for hours! Matt was listening to some quiet music on a small stereo on a table next to his bed. The silence between her and Matt was deafening for many minutes until Matt asked a question that Mimi was dreading.  
  
"What were you going to ask me?"  
  
"A...Ask you?" Mimi stuttered.  
  
"At the Lockers earlier. You started to ask me a question but, you ran off."  
  
Mimi breathed in heavily and puts her hands on her knees. This was it. No more waiting around. It was now or never for sure.  
  
"I wanted to..." Mimi began to speak but, she stopped again. What would Matt's reaction be? But, she had to tell him. It was too much of a burden to forget about it.  
  
"I was going to ask you to the School Dance tomorrow night."  
  
"You were?" Matt asked, sitting up in his bed.  
  
"This morning in Math," Mimi said. "I saw what you wrote on your desk. I was wondering if you meant me or another M. Tachikawa..."  
  
"You saw it?" Matt said, sounding nervous for the first time.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, you probably meant another M. Tachi..."  
  
"Oh, geez!" Matt buried his head in his arms. "I thought you wouldn't see it!"  
  
"You mean, you were writing about me? You...you think I'm hot?"  
  
Matt turned onto his side fully and placed his hand on Mimi's. Mimi felt like she was floating, it was such a beautiful, great...unbelieveable feeling. It was a feeling she'd waited a lifetime for.  
  
"I don't only think you're hot, Mimi. I think you're the most perfect girl on the planet!"  
  
Mimi felt like she was floating higher than the heavens.  
  
"Perfect?" Mimi spoke. "I never knew you felt that way."  
  
Mimi placed a hand on Matt's. Matt used his free hand and caressed Mimi's blushing cheek with the back of it.  
  
"I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, Mimi."  
  
Mimi felt a sensation run through her body. It was like an electric shock, it buzzed through her legs from her toes, up through her stomach to her chest where it sent her heartbeat hyperactive.  
  
"I've always loved you too, Matt." She said, putting her free hand on Matt's shoulder. The electric sensation ran up her spine through her neck and into her mouth. She had to share it with someone.  
  
And that someone was Matt.  
  
She parted her pink lips slightly and moved her head closer to Matt. They both closed their eyes and pressed their lips against one another's. Matt then put his arms around Mimi, making the kiss and the moment even more magical. Mimi slowly placed her hands on either side of Matt's face. The two kept the position for a long time. Neither wanted to stop. They had concealed their love for so long. Years of hopes and dreams all came to an end at this moment. Those fantasies had became reality. Eventually, they ended their passionate kiss and Matt removed Mimi's pink cowgirl hat before running his hand through her hair.  
  
"You're amazing, Matt."  
  
Matt smiled at Mimi lovingly and placed his hands on her shoulders. He moved them slowly down her arms to her hands and held them tightly.  
  
"I'm real sorry, Mimi."  
  
Mimi looked at him, confused.  
  
"What do you mean, Matt?"  
  
"I can't go to the Dance with you because, I'm stuck in this Hospital."  
  
Mimi lowered her head.  
  
"I should be apologising, Matt. I was stupid enough to miss the soccer ball and hit your ankle."  
  
Mimi began crying again. But, this time, she had no need to wipe the tears away herself because, Matt did it for her. He cleared the tears with his finger and held her close to him. Then, Matt reached over the other side of his bed and grabbed a wooden crutch.  
  
"Matt?" Mimi wondered what Matt was planning to do.  
  
"I have an idea, Mimi. We don't need the School Dance. We have music, a hard floor and most of all, we have each other."  
  
"But, I'm not wearing my Prom gown!" Mimi proclaimed.  
  
"Mimi, I'd dance with you whatever you were wearing." Matt told her. He skipped to a track on his CD Stereo and pressed 'Play'. 'I Have a Dream' by Westlife played and Matt, with the aid of the crutch, stepped out of the bed and stood up. He took Mimi by the hand and she stood up from her chair. She supported Matt as they pressed their bodies against each other. They danced and moved slowly and admittedly, awkwardly as Matt was without one leg technically. But, Mimi knew that didn't matter at all. Matt and her were closer than ever before. At last, she had realised her dream.  
  
"It still would've been nice to go to the actual dance like the others." Matt said.  
  
Mimi looked up at him and laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, Matt. There's always next year!"  
  
The End of the story.  
(But, not of the love.)**

**Author's Footnotes- And now, you know the rest of the story! Heh heh. Anything you may have questions about may be acknowledged in the footnotes for the individual chapters of this series. Hope those of you who missed this first time round enjoyed it!**

**Thank you for your time and may God bless you. **


End file.
